


I'm leaving you behind, but its not the end

by iohexa



Series: the iron wall will always be rebuilt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Gen, Graduation, Next-gen captains, futakuchi is insecure and so am I, the inner thoughts of futakuchi kenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iohexa/pseuds/iohexa
Summary: Futakuchi's thoughts after Inter-High





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from volume 6's extra chapter, animation can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvgWFIwsf6w).
> 
> Chapter title from Raging - Kygo f.t. Kodaline

"Next year's iron wall will not crumble!"

Futakuchi's hand stills, and grips the door handle, knuckles turning white. Moniwa's declaration was tinged with regret, with sorrow, and bittersweetness. His glance meets Aone's, and their expressions are mirrored in each other's faces: lips pressed in a line, eyebrows furrowed, and the barest hint of tears threatening to spill over. They turn away to rejoin the rest of the second years and first years, leaving the third years in the club room.

❆

They have a week of break after their elimination in the Inter-High Preliminaries, and hear of Karasuno's loss to Aoba Johsai, and the latter's subsequent loss to Shiratorizawa. As they sit in the courtyard during lunch break, Futakuchi lets the thought that's been bugging him the entire while emerge in the form of a question, "Hey, Aone, does that mean we're _way_ weaker than Seijoh, and Shiratorizawa too?"

Aone's glare causes a nearby first year to squeak in fear when she meets his eyes for a moment.

"I'm not saying the senpais were weak. Could have been us who were too weak, too inexperienced to fulfill the third yeas' hopes of qualifying for Nationals." Futakuchi pauses for a moment, "if only I'd saved that last ball, then maybe they wouldn't have to retire so early... So I was thinking, how should we improve from here?"

His team mate's expression softens considerably, "Practice."

Futakuchi snorts, letting his usual grin spread across his features. "Don't state the obvious, Aone."

❆

For some odd reason, their third years are present at the next official practice, although they claimed to have already stopped club activities. Futakuchi feels a slight pang in his heart, seeing them not in their usual training attire - the black shirts and dark teal shorts, instead in their uniforms.

"Oh, what are our senpai doing here? How's the job hunting going? Are you sure you have time to be here?" His affection, as always, is expressed with snark.

Kamasaki's eyebrows twitch, but for once, he holds himself back. Moniwa smiles at them, "You'll see when our manager gets here."

Their manager, Nametsu Mai, enters the gymnasium at this point, carrying a cardboard box. A murmur goes up and around the players. Futakuchi's eyes widen, and he chews on his lower lip.

 _Ah, so it's already time for that_.

Nametsu opens the box with a penknife. Futakuchi feels the emotions recondense, even as the first years seem to be quivering with excitement over new jerseys. He knows, he knew since after the third years retired, and Coach Oiwake had called him and Aone into his office. He just doesn't want it to be all that real just yet. Futakuchi feels fabric being pressed into his hand, his former captain's face beaming up at him. "You'll do well. Don't let us down."

His hands close around his new jersey and he nods, his usual wit deserting him.

Kamasaki thumps Aone on the back, yelling something about being indomitable, being the Iron Wall. Sasaya scratches his head, telling Obara how he thought this would make a good tradition. Having finished what they came for, the third years say brief goodbyes, turning to leave their underclassmen to their practice.

"Moniwa-san! Sasaya-san! Kamasaki-san!"

"What is it, Futakuchi?" Moniwa and the other third years turn their heads back as they slip on their outdoor shoes.

"Thank you very much!" The newly minted captain bows abruptly, his team echoing his gratitude.

The upperclassmen laugh, and nod, waving even as they close the doors behind them.

❆

Date Tech's captain. Futakuchi mumbles this to himself as he thumbs his new jersey. Aone cocks a very faint eyebrow at his friend. The shorter of the two shakes his head. His new jersey is stiff around his shoulders, the label scratching at his back. His #2 is a full size larger than Moniwa's, but he feels the huge shoes he has to fill. They sling their bags over their heads, and head to leave after locking up the gym and their club room.

"Hey, Aone." Futakuchi waits for his vice-captain's acknowledgement before continuing. "Do you think I'll make a good captain?"

The middle blocker's brows furrow slightly, the two walking on in silence for a few moments. Aone lets out an affirmative grunt. Futakuchi's lips purse, before tweaking to the side in a half-smile. "I'm not anything like Moniwa-san."

"You don't have to be like me." Their former captain is leaning on the school gates, eyes sparkling. "I wanted to talk to both of you."

"Moniwa-san, its late, are you-" Futakuchi is cut off by Aone's simple look in his direction. "Okay, what do you want to talk to us about? Coach already spoke to us a while ago."

"Let's go somewhere, shall we? I'll treat both of you to dinner." The second-year duo exchange glances. Futakuchi shrugs. Moniwa turns on his heel and heads in the direction of the fast-food restaurant near school.

The two order the largest meal combos offered. Moniwa scrunches his eyes shut briefly, already feeling the hole in his wallet, then hands them a few thousand-yen bills. "Ah, just order a drink for me, please. My mother saved dinner for me."

The third year searches for seats for the three of them, settling himself eventually into a small booth at the back of the restaurant. He waves his underclassmen over once their orders have been prepared. Moniwa slides handwritten cards addressed to each of them across the table once they have seated themselves.

"Moniwa-san..." Futakuchi purses his lips. "Your handwriting is really bubbly and girly."

"I-Well, just ignore that and read it!" Moniwa stutters out. "I'll start talking while you read my cards. I've told what I want to see you and the team accomplish already. Futakuchi, you'll be a great captain in your own way. Find your own style of leading the team. Aone, you are the main support of the Iron Wall. Strengthen it. That's, uh, that's actually it, the rest is what I've written. I've got to get home for dinner so, enjoy!"

The two watch as Moniwa leaves, slurping his drink as he goes. "Wasn't that... kind of rushed? I thought he'd talk more. He usually has so much to say."

Aone nods grimly, hands still clutching the note, eyes scanning every last word.

"My own style of leading, huh." Futakuchi slumps into his seat.

❆

Futakuchi tosses in his bed for a long while that night. He decides to fire off a quick text to Aone, who hopefully wasn't asleep yet.

From: Futakuchi Kenji  
To: Aone Takanobu  
**Can't sleep.**

His phone screen brightens exactly two minutes later.

From: Aone Takanobu  
To: Futakuchi Kenji **  
morning practice**

"True." Futakuchi switches off his phone and decides to just lie in bed, even if his mind is filled with thoughts of the coming Spring High tournament without the third years.

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many Datekou feels. Feel free to yell with me about Datekou on my [Tumblr!](datekous.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any feedback is welcomed :)
> 
> Planning on writing a second part for the Spring High tournament as well, and more parts to come, perhaps?


End file.
